Drarry Screw the world
by TheWanderingNeverSleep
Summary: Years passed and something happened that neither of the two boys expected.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I only own the story line okay?**_

_**Right, now that's sorted, I just want to say sorry about any spelling mistakes, I haven't proof read it because I wanted to upload it for this site :) Enjoy and please review.**_

* * *

4th year of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, the little rich boy of the magical world, was excited to be leaving for another year at Hogwarts. As much as he hated that god awful school, he hated being home with his father much more.

However, he wouldn't be leaving so soon to go to school. He would have to endure going to the quidditch world cup with his father. It wasn't so bad, they got to see Bulgaria verses Ireland.

The Malfoy family walked past many people on their way to their seats. Most of the people would be considered 'Mud bloods' in his fathers eyes, but to Draco, he couldn't care less. He acted like an arse around people because he was under the impression that it impressed people.

They walked past them, their noses turned up in an act to be superior but a familiar, albeit annoying, voice came from above them and bought Draco back into his twisted reality.

Draco's father, Lucius, stepped up, ready to cause an argument where it wasn't needed but Draco himself wasn't paying attention at all because his eyes were locked with the green eyes of Harry Potter.

Draco, getting a surge of courage, stepped forward. "We're in the ministers box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco didn't know where the courage had come from. He felt the need to boast around Harry because he thought that if Harry knew of all the wonderful things he got, then maybe, just maybe, Harry might return the feelings that Draco had for him.

* * *

Years passed.

The students at Hogwarts had since finished their 7th year and had moved on to bigger and better things.

Draco had moved out of the manor due to the fact that his mother was driving him insane as well as herself. His father had been imprisoned in Azkaban, the wizard prison, and as far as Draco was concerned, his father could rot there.

Harry had since become an aura (dark wizard catcher) and had been dating the Weasley girl, Ginny.

Draco and Harry however had since become good friends. Some petty rivalry in school because of what house they were in had seemed to disappear and they were now the closest of friends. Not quite as close and Harry was with Ron, but close friends none the less.

They would spend time together at every free opportunity. Going round to each others houses to hang out or just going to the three broomsticks and grabbing a butterbeer (or two.)

Harry had confided in Draco when his relationship with the Weasley had fallen through for several reasons, one of which Harry was afraid to tell his new friend in worry that he may consider Harry weird, or strange or worse, he may not want to be friends with him anymore and that was the worst thing Harry could think of.

Both of them had wanted to take it to a level higher than friendship but neither were prepared to pluck up the courage and take matters into their own hands. That was however until Draco had somehow managed to work out Harry's feelings and decided to go for it. What was it the muggles called it? Yolo?

Well, Draco did go for it.

"Harry, close your eyes." Draco mumbled as they were both sat watching some muggle invention called a 'television' the muggles were right, it was entertaining.

"What?" Harry questioned Draco, his eyes finally diverting from the screen.

"Um-" Draco cleared his throat before continuing, "Close your eyes?" Any confidence that he once had when he fist spoke had disappeared because he had to repeat himself and he was becoming the shy and timid Draco the Harry had developed feelings for.

"Why?" Harry chuckled a little, turning his full attention to the timid blonde.

"Just close your eyes. Don't worry, I won't hex you or anything." Draco's confidence was beginning to surface again as Harry closed his green eyes.

Draco took in a quiet yet sharp breath and leant in slowly to Harry, having instant second thoughts before finally realizing that he had nothing left to lose and if he didn't do it now, then he would have the chance to again so he leant further forward and closed the gap between them, connecting their lips together.

Sparks flew and the awkwardness around them seemed to grow until, that is, Harry began kissing back. He had moved his hand up to the back of Draco's neck and was pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Draco's hands moved from Harry's leg up to his hair and his fingers tangled themselves in the messy black hair.

They eventually pulled apart, breathing heavily but smiling none the less, foreheads still touching.

Neither of them uttered a word but both of them giggled a little. Not because it was funny, or awkward but because of the final relief that both of them had finally given in to temptation and followed their hearts, something Draco hadn't done in a while.

Harry was the first to move. Not saying a word, he grabbed Draco's hand and entwined their fingers, dragging him off the couch and up the small steps leading to Harry's bedroom.

"Harry, does this not feel weird? Wrong almost?" Draco pulled away from Harry. They were sat next to each other on the edge of the bed, re-experiencing what they had downstairs.

Harry sighed and grabbed Draco's chin lightly, tilting his head up so that his grey eyes connected with his.

"I know. I don't feel like that, but if you do then-"

"No. I don't," Draco interrupted Harry swiftly. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Not at all, I was just thinking about it."

"Well," Harry begun, letting his hand drop from Draco's face "Screw everyone's idea of love." he laughed and he leant back on the duvet, hand behind his head.

"Screw the world right?" Draco asked, laying his head down on Harry's chest.

"Right." Harry leant down and kissed the top of Draco's head before going back to staring at the ceiling and smiling at the thought of how only a few years ago, how despised the innocent looking boy he was now falling in love with.


End file.
